


Piece by Piece

by spooku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Or modern au, Pining Keith (Voltron), also gay keith, and bisexual lance, lance may or may not perform at bars, mostly - Freeform, some smooching, that's it I think, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooku/pseuds/spooku
Summary: Keith just got out of a break up. He's not totally intoxicated, but he's tipsy, and the guy performing onstage is ridiculously hot.Lance isn't known that well outside of his occasional gigs, but he's glad he took this one, because the guy at the bar is super cute.





	Piece by Piece

**Author's Note:**

> hiya i love klance a lot so here's this mess
> 
> so i'm thinking of making this two parts? but i'm not sure, because the story can do well without a follow up. if you guys think i should, please let me know!

Keith is done. Done. With everything. College sucks, and it's been two weeks since him and his ex broke up and he's already found a new partner.

That might be why he's sitting at a bar, trying to wash away his self loathe away with alcohol and shitty peanuts. God, how pathetic.

The bar is grungy. Not in the dirty, gross way - although the counter tops could do with a Clorox wipe. The only light illuminating the place are neon signs advertising brands of beer and the poorly placed fairy lights (that alone is strange to Keith; don't you usually see fairy lights in aesthetic tumblr posts and dorm rooms?) around a small stage. The bartender is friendly, though, despite all her at-first-look-intimidating neck tattoos and bright red hair.

Keith takes a sip of his drink. Maybe he could just curl up behind the counter. Live life there - Morgan the bartender would let him, wouldn't she? She seems nice. Maybe she'd give him spare peanuts to eat.

it's at this point that Keith's starting to feel a bit tipsy. He gets up to leave, but then the fairy lights around the stage go dark blue, and Keith's interested. So he sits back down, wobbly, and orders a glass of water to help sober him up before he drives home.

There are quite a lot more people in the bar - and it's loud with all the talking and clinking of drinks and pool balls going into holes. It's a Friday night, which probably explains why. Once the lights go blue everyone else turns to look at the stage like Keith. A tall, long-legged silhouette is soon illuminated by the blue lights and all Keith can think is /wow/. 

The guy's hot. Really hot - hot as in... god, Keith can't even describe him. He has a guitar strung across his chest and starts to play (Keith identifies it as a song by the 1975), his fingers picking at the strings to create a familiar tune Keith could fall in love with. The guy's wearing a blue sweatshirt and black jeans, but even then Keith can see his sun-kissed skin. They meet eyes for a second, and the guy smirks at him while Keith can feel his face heat up and he's suddenly immensely grateful that there aren't a lot of lights.

Keith's not totally intoxicated, but he's a little tipsy, and the guy performing onstage is ridiculously hot.

\----

Lance is excited.

Way excited, like the kind of excited you get when you're climbing up the hill of a wicked rollercoaster. There are butterflies in your stomach and you're raising your hands in the air, and you can't help but grin. 

He doesn't want to be a musical artist. Lance doesn't know what he wants to be, really, but he's got a good voice and can play the guitar - not to mention he gets good money for it. And it's always nice to see everyone interested in what he's doing - they're not talking, but swaying to the soft tune of the guitar and occasionally mouthing along. 

Hunk had told him about a bar looking for someone to play a set on Friday, and Lance immediately took it. He dropped by the bar on Sunday, talked the bartender - Morgan, who was actually very sweet - and gotten a set. Hunk and Pidge had popped exactly two party poppers when he announced the gig, and then everyone went back to their business.

Lance's friends are currently in a corner of the bar, laughing and talking amongst themselves. It's too loud to hear what they're saying, but it doesn't matter. 

The lights around the stage go dark blue - a request from Lance - and Lance gets his guitar ready, pulling it over his shoulders and adjusting the strap a little. He walks out onstage to see everyone looking at him and he smiles to himself, his left hand going to the right placements on the strings of the guitar. The fingers on his right hand pick at the strings, creating a warm tune in contrast to the blue of the lights around him. 

Lance looks around and meets eyes with a guy at the bar and all he can think is /holy shit./

The guy's cute. Really cute, the kind of cute you never think exists until it's right in front of you. His hair is a rather distasteful yet somehow charming mullet, and blacker than black. Lance can see his eyes, but only because they're so bright - they're purple, with a mix of gray. They're sharp and aware like he's always ready for something to happen. The guy's wearing a red jacket and black jeans, but even so Lance can see he's pretty pale, like snow.

Lance smiles at the guy as they make eye contact, a kind of cocky smile that isn't overly egotistical, and under the very low light at the bar, Lance can see the guy's cheeks turn the slightest bit red before he looks away.

Lance isn't known that well outside of his occasional gigs, but he's glad he took this one, because the guy at the bar is super cute.

So maybe, when he's done playing his set, he'll talk to him.


End file.
